The Power of Love
by sunnymadden
Summary: Takes place after "Fortune and Men's Weight". Through a psychic reading, Diane feels a great confidence in the power of love. Lots of material taken from my own personal expieriences with mediums and supernatural/spiritual teachings. Enjoy!


It was early in the evening of Diane's night off and she was about to go on an spiritual adventure. That damn machine had un-nerved her terribly. She tried to shake it off for Sam and herself but that fortune was always in the back of her mind. Silly girl, she would think to herself, it's only a machine made of steel, paper, and other worldly materials. It can't honestly predict anything so profound, could it?

That's what she had to find out. She was going to a medium/ psychic to see what they would have to say. She may believe an actual human being who was made of flesh and blood. Diane never thought she would do this, but she was trying to keep an open mind just as she always had with everything else in her life. That was when she came upon Melanie O'Hara's apartment number, 2C. She saw an ad in the paper for an upcoming psychic fair but Diane looked her up in the phonebook and got an at home appointment. Whatever was going on in her life was too personal for something so public. When Melanie opened the door, Diane found her to be a pleasantly plump woman with red hair and emerald green eyes. There was nothing hokey pokey about her; she was a natural woman.

"Diane right?" Melanie had asked when Diane first stepped in.

"Yes. Are you sure all you need is my name?"

"Yes. You will see for yourself in just one moment."

Her apartment was magnificent. Her rooms were painted in all colors of the rainbow. Yellow in the living room, blue in the kitchen and the room she did private readings for was painted a brilliant lavender.

"I love the way you painted the rooms," Diane compliments taking a seat.

"Thanks," Melanie says taking her own seat and grabbing a notepad and pen. "I've painted every room to it's appropriate chakra color. Are you familiar with chakra?"

"Yes! I've taken spiritual classes at the college and we well discussed that topic."

"Oh, cool! Now will you please say your name three times?"

"Diane, Diane, Diane..."

Melanie then gives off a fierce look of concentration and begins to write somethings down. Diane wants to ask what she is doing but she dares not. Melanie looks as though she is in a trance and on a roll. Diane feels she needs some answers and she is not about to let herself get in the way of them.

"Who's Spencer?"

"My dad," Diane gulped.

"He wants you to know that he is okay. He says you have terribly heartbroken over him and he wants you to let go of that. He is happy and he just wants you to be happy, too."

"Tell him I love him," Diane says with tears starting to spill already. How she loved and missed her daddy!

"He says he knows. He wants you to know that you send love and light everytime you think of him and he's grateful for it. He wants you to know that he loves you, too, very much. He is holding a cat right now and telling me he is taking good care of Elizabeth."

"Oh! My dear cat, Elizabeth! I've missed her so!"

"Uh-oh!" Melanie exclaims out loud.

"What?!"

"I've written down 'Mayday, Mayday,Mayday'..."

"Oh," Diane says giggling a little. "That's my boyfriend's nickname. He used to play baseball."

"Whew," Melanie says brushing her brow of worry. "I worried myself of that one girl!"

"He's the reason why I came here, really..."

"Stop," Melanie stops before Diane can continue. "When I did my automatic writing, I had doodled what seems to me like rollercoaster tracks. Your relationship with Mayday is very up and down."

"I'm afraid so."

"There are a lot of exit points, according to spirit guides," she explains while putting her hand to her head as if she were trying really hard to conentrate. "They are telling me there is going to be one real soon and it's going to shake up your world. They are telling me that you will feel weak but you are very strong. You will have the power to overcome that ordeal because he in turn is going to need you."

"Need me?"

"Yes. They are telling me when you get better, he will get better."

"Is it just that one time? You said they were many."

"There are. The spirits just keep saying you have the power."

"The power of love or walking away?"

"I am not getting an answer. That leads me to believe that it is up to you. Our thirty minutes is up already. Do you have anymore questions before we part?"

"I guess not," replies Diane. She was shocked and disappointed. She couldn't believe her half an hour was up already.

"Let me leave you with this," Melanie says getting up from her chair and taking Diane's face in her hands. "Just like Dorothy always had the power to go back to Kansas, you will always have the power to go back to Mayday. Understand?"

"Yes," Diane replies as the two plant kisses on each other's cheek. "Thank you so much for everything."

"Thank you for letting me serve spirit."

Diane had a feeling of hope as she walked out of Melanie O'Hara's apartment that night. She knew she had her father to watch out for her, a cat being taken care of in Heaven and the power in a relationship that at times made her feel powerless. It was the first time she realized how much she was really in love with Sam. The words _when you get better, he will get better_, rang in her ears. If that wasn't love, she didn't know what was.


End file.
